


Akali smut story

by Drarnegas



Category: League of Legends, RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futa, Impregnation, Smut, Threesome, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: These will be stories center around smut with Akali





	1. Chapter 1

Akali would some times blow off steam before and after a concert by fucking Ahir or letting her costar suck her off, and things were not different as of now as the pop-stars were fucking backstage before their latest show.

“Ahhahaah fuuccckkk, deeper Akali please.” Ahri moan and beg as her lover were fucking her womb into submission.

“Hehe if I go any deeper then I will push your womb out of place.” Akali said as she grunted a little as she push another inch of her thick girl meat into that tight snatch. Ahir just kept moaning as her wall clench around that cock and milk it for all its worth and her juice were running down her legs.

“Would you two just hurry up already.” Evelynn said as she walk pass them. “You need time to clean up before we go out on stage.” Kai´Sa said before she move along them.

“Tss bus killer. Ok here take it Ahri.”

“No wait pull out it no sa-

Ahir was silent as Akali hilted inside the girl and cum a huge load inside Ahir knocking her up for sure.

“Akali why it´s not a,,,,,,Akali.”

“What now?”

“The mice is on.”

Looking over the table that they were fucking on their mice were indeed on, and looking over to a screen that showed the crowed, who were all standing their in silent. Akali grab her mice and said.

“If you want to see me fucking Ahir on stage please jump and scream.” And to her delight the crowed did. “Well looks like this show is going to be a lot more interesting.” Akali said as she pull out and pull Ahir along to the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Akali gave smile and took photo´s with her fans as she sign autograph after her groups latest concert. But what people did´t know was that under the table were Akali was sitting were Pyrrha, the red hair amazonian were sucking Akali´s thick long cock. Pyrrha was a huge fan of Akali and in exchange for a blowjob after every gig the red hair would get free tickets, and Pyrrha was more then happy to do so.

Akali was keeping her mask on so that nobody would see her grimacing, as she was loving how Pyrrha´s tongue went over, under and around her cock and how wet and tight her mouth was as she took inch after inch of that thick girl meat. Akali could feel herself getting closer to cum and Pyrrha was moving away but she got trap as Akali cross leg the red hair between her thighs and push her back to base as Akali came. Pyrrha had trouble swallowing it all at first but she soon took it all of it like a good girl. After resting for a few mins Pyrrha start to suck her mistress again.


	3. Chapter 3

After finish their latest show Akali left a bit earlier to go to the bus for some alone time and masturbate, but as she was walking around the parking lot she ran into a fan.

Yang could´t believe her luck as she walk out of the arena and ran into Akali, her favorite out of the group. “OMGAKALIILOVEYOUHOLYSHITCANITAKEASELFIYWITHYOU.” Yang said inches away from Akali.

Akali step back a little. “OK girl take it easy.” Akali just wanted to go and have some self fun, but as she took a better look over her fan she could´t deny that the girl was sexy. Maybe it would better to have some sex instead of playing with her self.

“O sorry I just so happy to meet you. I´am Yang and I a huge fan of K/DA but you are my favorite, hey why are you out here and not with the others?”

“Well the truth is I was gonna go to the bus and finger myself, but seeing you, well might be better to just have sex. So what do you say wanna have sex with you favorite pop star?”Akali said bluntly.

Yang´s face was red, she wanted to say yes. Who the hell would say no to this, but as she was about to say yes she got an idea,” Well I sure want to, but on one condition, we let my boyfriend join us.”

“Oh I like the sound of that, is it far were he is, or is he with you.”

“He is just a few mins away from here, I can drive us there.” Yang said as she led the way to her car and they drive of to Jaune´s apartment. 

Jaune was playing a game when he heard the door open, “Jaune I home and I brought a guess with me.” Jaune stop and move to the hallway. “Yang I thought that we talk about ca-

Jaune froze and was left speechless as he saw Yang ‘guest’, Akali was standing next to his girlfriend.

“Sup, you must be Jaune, hope your ready for the best night for your life.” Akali said as she and Yang walk up to him and drag him to the sofa and push him down on it. They then kneel down and unzip his pants and let his cock out.

“Holy shit, Yang you din´t say that your boyfriend was hung as a horse.” Akali said as she took in just how fucking big Jaune was, he was at least a foot long and almost as thick as an arm, and that was just limp. The girls did´t wait to long before they started to worship Jaune´s cock, spiting and dragging their tongue´s all over it. Jaune shiver and moan as he felt those tongue´s and lips play and kiss his cockhead, never in his life had he ever gotten a blowjob like this and since he was not use to this he could feel himself getting close to cum. But just as he was about to cum they stop and move him so that he was lying upside down. Akali remove her pants and thong moving over to Jaune´s face and sat down on him making him eat her out. She then wrap her tits around his cock and gave him a upside down titjob. Meanwhile Yang move over to Jaune´s ass and started to eat his ass out and finger it.

Jaune moan as he was feeling Yang´s tongue and finger in his ass, he knew that she always wanted to try this with him, he did´t think that she would do it while he eat out a pop stars pussy. “Fuck Jaunie boy your a good pussy eat.” Akali said as sh grinding harder and deeper into Jaune´s face. Jaune gave a muffle sound as he continue to eat Akali out and enjoy her smaller but still soft tits around his cock. As Yang continue to eat and finger her boyfriend ass he shiver as he came all over himself.” FUCKING HELL he cum as an horse as well.” Akali said as she saw how much Jaune came, not long after he came she came as well as Jaune push is tongue deep into her. Akali slid of Jaune´s face and Yang took her place and he started to eat her out as well. Meanwhile Akali went over and too that cock and started to suck him off.

Hours pass and when all three were done they were all sweaty, cover in cum or pussy juice and smell of sex. “Well guys that was great, I will make sure that you get free thickest for the next show and I do hope that we can have some fun again.” Akali said as she left the two lover.


	4. Chapter 4

It was unusual for Blake to left her dorm room, usually it was because her teammate would do something that disturbed her reading or just her mood in general. Which was on this occasion that had let her to take a walk around the forest to calm her nerves down. But as she walk through it she fail to notice that someone was behind her until it was to late.

When Blake woke up again she was tie against a bed lying on her stomach naked and gag, she try to move but was meet with a sharp slap against her ass, looking around she could see a woman wearing a ninja outfit. The woman remove her face mask and lean over Blake´s ass and spread those cheeks before she dive down and started to eat Blake´s ass out. Blake moan into the gag as if felt so go having that tongue ravish her ass inside, she was leaking all over the bed.

Akali could´t believe how lucky she was getting an as like this. It tasted so good and she could honestly eat it out all day, but there was another reason to why she had kidnap the girl. She pull away leaving a string of drool after her, she pull her cock out of her pants and line it up against Blake´s ass and ram it in and started to fuck her. Blake gave another moan as she felt that thick big cock fuck her guts out, she came hard onto the bed as her eyes rolled up her skull. Akali kept going until she hilted inside and came pumping Blake full of cum. After stop cumming Akali started to fuck her again, this ass she was going to fuck until she was dry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja Akali fucking Cinder on video for sneaking around K/DA’s studio. Forcing the catsuit clad woman on her knees and shoving her futa cock into Cinder’s mouth. Face fucking Cinder and being as rough as usual is actually turning Cinder on and wanting more. (Face fucking, recorded humiliation, catsuit Cinder, face fucking, hair pulling, Cinder begging for anal)

Wet slapping noise could be heard in one of the side room as Akali were face fucking Cinder´s face hard. “Think you can sneak in here dress like that, don´t know if your stupid or just want people to find you easy and fuck you.” Akali said as she kept going. Cinder meanwhile were moaning and were rubbing her thighs together, she could´t decided if she was mad or happy that Emerald had talk her into wearing this rather revealing cat suit. It did´t hid her much but it let Akali here find her and she had fuck her face for a good while now and only cum twice and were still hard.

“Fuck maybe I should keep you like this, do you want that.” Akali said pulling out so that Cinder could talk.

“Y,,,yes please kept fucking me, but please fuck my ass I need that huge of girl meat inside my ass.”

“Really are you a whore like that.”

“Y....yes”

“Well you are not getting it that easy.” Akali said as she took her scroll out and started to record Cinder as she went around her and rip a hole in that cat suit and ram her cock in and started to fuck Cinder while she film her and pull the sluts hair.

“Yeah you like this don´t you.”

Cinder did´t say anything she was screaming inside her head, she did´t want everyone to see her getting fuck live, which was currently happening as she could see the live feed in Akali´s scroll.

“Come on bitch say it you like being fuck in the ass like a whore.” Akali said as she went rougher with her thrust. Cinder were moaning as she was leaking in her suit.” Y,,,,nnnn,,,,ooo” Cinder´s mind was losing as she could´t say the words that she wanted, but all she did was making Akali go faster and she put the live feed on speaker.

“Wow fuck that slut.”

“What the hell kind of slut dress like that”

“Damn fuck her girl”

The more and more Cinder her the comments the more her mind were breaking down along with the pounding her ass were getting.”Y,,,,,YES I LOVE THIS PLEASE FUCK ME”

“That´s it slut.” Akali said as she kept going, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
